Tales of New Raising Sun
by manu1318
Summary: Sage of six paths made a promise to lead the new generation towards peace he was longing for. He passed down his powers to a new born child of hope to leading people toward peace.
1. The beginning

**Hi guys, this is my first ever story as Naruto fan. I hope everyone gives their blessings and guidance, so I can enjoy my own Naruto story even better as a fan.**

 _Tales of New Raising Sun_ _– The beginning_

' _Jiraya_ ' – thinking

"Jiraya" – talking

 _ **-Opening-**_

In a peaceful world dyed with white color, an orb with white and pale violet color emitting from its surface is surrounded by five orbs with different colors red, brown, pale green, violet with white at center and pale blue.

There are voices coming from the orbs (speaking to white and pale violet color orb)

Red said with male voice, "the time has arrived to fulfill the commitment to us, don't disappoint us"

White orb, "in the name of _**HOGOROMO OTSUTSUKI**_ will full fill my commitment today and once-and-for all I believe that my reincarnation will find solution for my problem."

Violet with white at center blue said with male voice, "we are hoping that people will learn the meaning life instead of killing each other."

The _**HOGOROMO**_ soul comes to earth by passing the portal, when it entered in to earth the soul looks like diamond shaped crystal with bright white light illuminates from its centre in night time.

It slowly comes to Konohagakure and comes to Minato-Kushina home; then finally come to Kushina's womb. It enters into the womb slowly and the bright light in room suddenly disappeared.

 **-** _ **Few days later-**_

One fine morning Jiraya finally come back to see the village and his favorite student family. Jiraya come to a two-storey building facing opposite, it looks decently decorated with flower pots and left side of house until first floor covered with climbing plant "Virginia creeper". He enter house without knocking door while thinking 'maybe I can find something interesting'.

"ochh…"

Suddenly he was punched on his head, he see a female figure with red hair floating into air seemingly reincarnation of dead god; Kushina stands next to him while grinding her teeth.

Angrily Kushina says, "Don't you know, you have to enter others house after knocking the door".

Jiraya while rubbing his head, with low voice said, "I thought you are doing something interesting. So I don't want to disturb".

"Interesting my ass…." Kushina tries to punch Jiraya, but he evade.

By that time Minato comes to ground floor sees the conversation and let "sigh…"

Minato says, "Sensei come to breakfast".

While eating Minato and Kushina looks at each other with meaning ' _we can ask for his advice_ '.

Minato asks Jiraya with some hesitation, "Sensei we are discussing about name for our children. How about you name one for our child?"

Jiraya suddenly drops chopsticks from his hand and looks at Minato's face with disbelieve that he heard something wrong and thinks ' _did I hear wrong right? Minato ask me as godfather for his child_ '.

While he was still thinking Kushina asks, "We both discussed, that we want you to become godfather for our child".

After some time Jiraya finally come to acceptance that he became godfather for Minato-Kushina's child and opens mouth

"Then how about, we still don't know whether the child is boy or girl. If the child is boy then name him as " _ **NARUTO**_ " and if girl then " _ **NURIMI**_ " ".

The Minato and Kushina both become very happy while whispering the names and kushina touches her belly with love.

 _ **-After 9 months-**_

Suddenly nine-tailed fox attacks Konohagakure village out of nowhere, at that time Kushina gave birth to twins; one boy with red hair and one girl with blonde hair. Minato saves his wife Kushina and children from masked man, takes them to their house.

Since there is no way to defeat the nine-tail, so Minato decided to seal the nine tails into their newly born baby.

3rd Hokage says, "Don't do stupid things Minato? Don't try to become Hero again by scarifying your life".

Minato says, "But we don't have other solutions. So I have to do it?"

3rd Hokage says, "Then let me do it instead. I have experienced my life to its fullest and watched the Konoha's greatest prosperity".

By saying it to Minato and pushing him away from ritual site, he performs "Reaper Death Seal" at quickest speed and summons Shinigami the death god. By sealing half of the nine-tails "yang part" into Nurimi and another half of nine tails "yin part" first trying to seal into Naruto but at that moment changes his mind and seals back into Kushina using already prepared "Eight Trigrams Seal".

After sealing of nine-tails is over, the Shinigami consumes the 3rd Hokage's soul. A few moments before he going to die, he whispers by watching Hokage monument,

" _Now I finally fulfilled my duties as Hokage of Konoh…_ "

The Shinigami see toward NARUTO before disappeared and its eyes glitters with strange light and faded away while whispering, ' _finally the time has come to start new era. Obliteration and forgiveness are essential tools to end old era and start new era which leads towards new future. Show me what you can do in due time. When time has come I will assist you to start new era_ '.

By the time Minato come to ritual site, he saw the light in 3rd Hokage's eyes slowly faded away. Minato slowly closes his eye and pray,

' _I pray to god that your soul will rest in peace'_

Then he checks the condition of his wife and children, seeing they are fine he settled down and look towards 3rd Hokage's dead body. At that time the four ANBU members will come to site, see the situation and they froze.

Minato ordered them with firm voice, "Seal off the area. No one should enter without my permission and keep high alert entire village until this matter is over".

ANBU replied, "Yes sir".

After two days, Minato put meeting for entire village to announce recent events that happened in the village. After the sealing of nine-tails and with death of 3rd Hokage to Konoha, this day became a nightmare for Konoha village.

Minato finally announces, "The nine-tails finally subdued by 3rd Hokage using his life as sacrifice. People of Konoha now, it is the time to come together in the part of reconstruction of Konoha. We are going show the world that the new Konoha has strength to withstand the tailed beast attacks. So people of Konoha let's reunite in construction of new Konoha and let's show our passion to our ancestors".

 **This is starting on "** _ **Tales of New Raising Sun**_ **", there may be some doubts but in the following story I will explain the story to its fullest. THANK YOU!**


	2. Awakening

**Hi guys, this is my second ever story as Naruto fan. I hope everyone gives their blessings and guidance, so I can enjoy my own Naruto story even better as a fan.**

 _Tales of New Raising Sun_ _–_ _Awakening_

' _Jiraya_ ' – thinking

"Jiraya" – talking

 ** _-Opening-_**

After two days of nine-tails attack happened, Kushina and twins are joined in hospital for treatment since Kushina was unconscious from that incident. As Hokage, Minato can't abandon his duties when his presence is most needed and at the same time he can't abandon his own family when no one there to take care of them.

When he was under heavy stress, his secretary knocks the door, "Sir, You have received emergency massage from Hospital".

Minato shocked when he heard from 'massage from hospital' and without even bothering to replay to secretary suddenly disappears from his cabin with "body flicker technique". Outside his cabin, secretary knocks the door few more times and still no replay came.

So, don't know what to do, she enters in to cabin, "Sir, I am entering". But when she enters there is no one present. She left the cabin while thinking, ' _maybe he already left when I mentioned about message from hospital_ '.

 ** _-Konoha Hospital-_**

He directly enters hospital private room where Kushina was staying, the nurse who was currently checking Kushina's condition frightened to death due to sudden appearance of a person, after few seconds, she saw the unknown person was Minato the current Hokage then she calm down and bends her head towards ground as respect.

But when Minato suddenly comes to Kushina's room with "Body flicker technique" since he was worried about her health and sees nurse shocked face realizes he entered directly into the room.

He bow his head to nurse, then says "I am sorry for intruding".

In next few moments she comes out of shock and adjusted her posture. She also bow towards Minato and says, "Sorry sir, it's alright I can understood your position, so don't worry about it".

Then she turns towards Kushina on stretcher and continues "She is alright. There is no critical problem. She just woke up. She currently taking rest, you can go and see her. I will go and call doctor".

Minato says while looking at Kushina, "Thank you for taking care of her".

Nurse smiles and left the room.

Minato moves towards Kushina's right side. She was lying on stretcher, her eyes are closed but her face shows she was in little bit of confusion. Her right hand place beside her body, on back of her hand saline needle was injected and it was connected saline bottle hanged at 6 feet height beside stretcher. Her left hand placed her slender abdomen (may be due to lack of proper diet). She was in patient green gown. He gently touches her forehead with his left hand palm while his face shows great relief and slightly painful expression.

When he touched her face, she opens her eyes slowly and looks towards Minato. She looks Minato and her expression change from confusion to happiness, Tears started to flow from her eyes and simply says with vibrating sound, "Mi..Na..To?"

Minato's eyes moisture and slowly speaks, "Kushina.." and slowly holds her empty left hand with his right hand gently.

At that time doctor and nurse enters into the patient room. Minato turns his face around while holding her hand gently and wipes his face with other hand.

Doctor comes near stretcher, says "congratulations Hokage-sama, madam was finally able to regain her memory".

Minato looks towards Kushina with doubtful eyes, but Kushina nods her head lightly as what doctor said was right. But immediately her face swollen and looks ugly turns towards Minato asks, "Minato where were our children?"

Minato looks confuse and unsettled looks towards doctor as he has same question.

Doctor lightly smiles and says, "they are perfectly alright, since they didn't have mother's milk, we arranged wet nurse especially for them. They are perfectly alright and healthy. They also here in this room in nest berth you just have to remove the curtain".

Nurse beside doctor moves curtain left side to Kushina. Both Minato and Kushina look towards another small Hammock. Both children are sleeping while holding hands.

Nurse brings them to Kushina-Minato and handover one child to Kushina and other to Minato.

Doctor says with a smile, "children are healthy, but madam has to stay two more days. After that she can leave."

 ** _-After 7 years-_**

One fine evening Minato-Kushina's house calling bell rings, Kushina went to open door. When door opened there one woman in her mid 30's with black hair, beautiful looks and perfectly fit body and one young child a little boy with some facial features similar to woman next to him, holds hand of woman. When Kushina look guests who appeared at her door, she smiles and says, "Come in Mikoto"

After welcoming them into house offering them a place, "what a pleasant surprise for you to appear here and you even bring Sasuke here?"

This woman is Mikoto Uchiha and child is her second son Sasuke Uchiha.

For that Mikoto playfully asks, "What am I not invited here?"

"Nope! I never meant that. What I meant was for you suddenly appear here"

"Sasuke wants play with your kids no matter what. Just for today I bring them here. Come Sasuke, wish aunty"

Sasuke come a little front says, "Hello aunty Kushina. Today I come to play with Naruto and Nurimi".

Kushina laughs lightly and looks towards stair for first floor and shouts with medium voice, "Naruto, Nurimi come down. Sasuke came to play with you".

After one minute of silence, suddenly two children come down one by one. First, a girl with two little blonde pony tails; **_NURIMI_** and second one is a boy with red hair; **_NARUTO_**.

They came by run to her mother and sees Sasuke and they drag him into upstairs for play.

Kushina sighs helplessly for not showing proper response to guests.

She looks Mikoto and says, "Sorry for their rudeness".

"Don't worry, they are children after all" and Mikoto stated to discuss with Kushina generally.

After some time for snakes Kushina calls the children to down stairs and after snakes she told them to play outside.

Kushina see the three figures that goes towards nearest ground where there are plenty of trees for play and shouts towards them, "don't go too far and come home before night descends".

But the children without replay run toward trees in the play ground to play hide and seek.

Three figures from shadows are quietly moving. They covered from top to bottom with black clothing.

Figure 1: its best time to take that child.

Figure 2: let's move when it's best time.

Figure 3: ok

Naruto, Nurimi and Sasuke started to play hide and seek. Sasuke has to find Naruto and Nurimi while they hide in forest.

Suddenly Naruto listen small sound not far from. When he looks toward that distances he sees two shadow figures disappeared.

Naruto thinks, ' _just now what I have listened must be Nurimi voice. Right?_ '

By that time Sasuke come to Naruto and grabs his hand and shouts "I catch you. How you have to find us." And looks around, asks Naruto with confusion "where is Nurimi?"

Naruto turns towards Sasuke and with serious looks he says "Sasuke listen, go and call mother and say to her that Nurimi was taken by bad people. Ok I will follow them"

When Sasuke listen Naruto's words his face turns seriously and replays to him "I will go call for some help. Don't do any reckless things". Sasuke runs towards Naruto's home with desperate need for help.

Naruto moves towards the direction the shadows disappeared.

At unknown location, two shadows with one unconscious child around 7 years. Her hands are tied together in front.

Figure 1: let's wait for some time until he returns. Then we will escapes from this village.

Figure 2: with her being in our possession, even Konoha's yellow flash wont able to harm us.

Figure 1: don't become air headed when you don't know what enemy can do. For now we will wait for 3 minutes and move to next meeting point.

Figure 2: yes boss!

 ** _-2.30 minutes later-_**

Suddenly another shadow comes to same place while carrying Naruto. His right cheek was turned bright red just like blood and the there is blood stream like blood oozed from mouth still looking fresh. His hands were already tied.

While throwing him on ground looks towards other two shadows and says, "with this our mission was completed. Let's move out from here".

Both figure1 and figure2 replies at same time, "Yes leader"

Figure 1:don't be around this red head kid. He is not as simple as he looks

Other two of them are looks at each other for their leader evaluation for little kid.

Naruto who opens eyes looks around, ' _ok, looks like we are still inside village. Let's find out where was Nurimi_ '

He sees just few feet away his blood twin sister who was unconscious and happily shouts towards her without caring about others, "NUUURIMIIIII…."

Three figures looks towards Naruto who was calling her sister. Second figure come to Naruto and started punching him (of course lightly only, since they shouldn't die).

When Naruto started calling her, Nurimi also slowly opens her eyes while slowly whispering "nii-sama". When she looks towards shouting what she was seeing her own brother beaten while calling her name happily.

At that moment her eyes widen as much as possible. It looks like she wasn't even has any focal point in her pupils and her body started to shiver lightly. Red color chakra started to ooze out of her body. All four members become shocked. Finally a few moments later the red color chakra forms a red color clock around her body. Her nails become sharp and poked out.

"Grrr…."

Slowly voice leaks from her mouth. At that moment the figure 3 appears behind Nurimi and gives one blow on her neck. She falls down life less on ground and her chakra clock instantly disappeared and her appearance changed back.

Figure 3 thinks, ' _that was close call_ '

Naruto sees her fall on ground and not moving just like lifeless and cal her, "Nurimi….. Nurimi….. Wake up!" still no replay. He scared to death that his cute little sister not here anymore.

He shouted in shock, "Nurimiiiiiiiiiiiiii….." and started crying.

Figure 2 looks at state of Naruto in, he suddenly get an idea. With a smile on his face he started beating him and lifting him with one hand by grabbing his hair, "See your little cute, pretty blood sister died. Now you know our powers right, stop wasting our time be like dead cat. Hahahah….."

When Naruto listens, ' _your little cute, pretty blood sister died_ ' his eyes become lifeless and closed. In his mind same word are started to repeat just like the time itself stopped at that instant and keep on in same loop

' _Your little cute blood sister died_ ' ' _your little sister died_ ' ' _your sister died_ ' ' _my sister died_ ' ' _my sister…. died_ ' ' _My…. Sister….. Deaddd…_ '

Suddenly his eyes started to burn and blood started to drip out from her both eyes. Naruto opens his eyes the normal black eye started to turn into red color, left eye has one tome and right eye has two tomes.

Figure 2 who was directly facing Naruto looks at his change in eye color and his facial color changed to purple, his body started to shiver. With fear some words started to leak "sharinga…."

Without even completing his eyes turned from black to white.

 **I hope you enjoyed my two chapters in "** ** _Tales of New Raising Sun_** **"** **, there may be some doubts but in the following story like why Naruto suddenly has sharingan, right. I will explain the story to its fullest in 3** **rd** **chapter. But don't worry it's pretty reasonable explanation. THANK YOU!**


	3. Academy

**Hi guys, from here onwards I am going make story run fast. I hope everyone gives their blessings and guidance, so I can enjoy my own Naruto story even better as a fan.**

 _Tales of New Raising Sun_ _– Academy_

' _Jiraya_ ' – thinking

"Jiraya" – talking

 _ **\- Opening, In elemental king realm-**_

"Hoo... The time has come" said red orb, the fire elemental king, " _ **Ignis**_ ".

"But isn't it little quick" said brown orb, the earth elemental king, " _ **Terra**_ ".

"Let's hope for the best" said light blue orb, the water elemental king, " _ **Aqua**_ ".

"Yes, but to awaken sharingan, is it really safe? Since it doesn't follow the rules of earth, it may create unbalance "said earth elemental king, " _ **Terra**_ ".

"That's not a problem, it's just his early awaken may be due to his mental stress. But all shinobi in this world are shared his spiritual power and Naruto born in clan that originated from sons of his other self. If it for their children, it may be nearly impossible, but for Naruto who born with his other self spiritual power, he can awaken his traits that were in dormant from depths of DNA" said lightning elemental king, " _ **Gurate**_ ".

"I hope when the time come, they will be ready" said fire elemental king, " _ **Ignis**_ ".

"But, so sad that every time they were destroying the earth for their own motives. Don't we have duty to protect this little world" said light green orb, the wind elemental king, " _ **Ventus**_ ".

"But our duty is only watch over this world not to obstruct any activity that happened there" said the fire elemental king, " _ **Ignis**_ ".

"But aren't the invaders come to this world by their powers? Doesn't that considered as crime by world rules" said wind elemental king, " _ **Ventus**_ ".

"No need to discuss things that are in unnecessary. It won't change the date of this world." Said purple coloured orb, the lightning elemental king, " _ **Gurate**_ ".

""""Yes"""" said everyone.

"The time has come for a new prophesies that never happened before or in future, that only exist now and forever" said lightning elemental king, " _ **Gurate**_ ".

 _ **-Earth-**_

Figure 2, who saw into Naruto's eyes, fell on surface. He has no breathing.

Naruto, who was bleeding from his eyes going to fall down towards front, but suddenly one hand, grabs his whole body.

 _ **-After two days, Konoha Hospital-**_

Naruto who was unconscious for two days after attempt to kidnap, he finally opens his eyes.

Everything is white, Naruto thinks, ' _where is this place_ '.

While he was thinking, Kushina who see Naruto with opened eyes suddenly shouts, "NARUTOO..." bigger that even outside people will listens and hugs him.

Naruto, "Mom, I am ok. So don't hug me so tightly that I am going to die."

Kushina, "sorry, I am so happy that I am forgetting that you are injured" And released him.

Naruto, "ok, where am I, mom? It looks like hospital. Why am I here?" asks his mother with doubtful eyes like he don't know what happened.

With doubtful face asks, "You don't know what happened two days back Naruto. You just wait here I will come back with doctor" by telling him, she moves out of room.

"What? Two days. I was staying two days in hospital. Why I am not remembered. Actually what happened…." Suddenly memories started to play in his mind like movie and it stopped at when Nurimi fallen on ground without any movements. His eyes become moistures and tears started to flow.

Kushina who went to bring doctor come to room and see Naruto crying, "Naruto what happened, why are you crying?" she didn't understood what happened.

Naruto lifts his head and looks towards her mom who was about to cry, suddenly he hugs her and says "Mom I wasn't able to save Nurimi. Those guys killed Nurimi in front of me"

Kushina understand the situation why he was crying and relaxed a bit, ' _hoo… god! What a simple child_ ' and hugs him tightly, says with smile "Listen Naruto"

Naruto looks at her face with doubtful face.

"What happened was not your mistake and like you said your sister didn't dead, she just unconscious. OK! Never say anything like that"

Naruto when listens his twin sister was alive, he is so happy but he doubted in next moment.

When Kushina see change her son expression from sad to happy and again change to doubt, she laughed inwardly.

Suddenly, "NARUTOOO!" Nurimi hugs her brother, who just comes to room with her father, Hokage Minato and when see her brother awoke already, she runs towards her brother and hugs him with happy tears.

Naruto first shocked and then he happily hugs her sister, cries with happy tears.

 **-** _ **After one week, in hokage office**_ **-**

Minato put report on his children kidnap on table and look around, there are Kushina, shishu, itachi and his master, one of the legendary sanin Jiraya. Minato look towards Jiraya and asks, "sensei, what do you think about our next actions?"

After some time silently thinking, Jiraya opened his mouth, "from what Kushina said she can assure that the nine tails chakra released from Nurimi's seal"

Kushina, "yes, even though it only for few seconds, but I can feel it released from seal"

Jiraya said while looking in to Minato's eyes with a smile, "then we have only one option that is training"

Minato and Kushina looks at each other with a confused looks and looks towards Jiraya, Kushina asks, "is it right idea to start training to Nurimi, wont she left alone with her generation?"

Jiraya lets a sigh and looks at Kushina with serial face, "the problem is not only nine tails, those who come after her also. Ok, if she won't able to understand herself as she was different from others, then only outcome was suffering for others around her and to herself"

Kushina with somewhat unwillingly, "yes"

Minato, "then the problem was solved for now. Then we have to alert the security of village to avoid intruders into village" and turns towards shishu says, "I have to trouble both of you. shishu, inform the police force that focus more on suspicious people but don't alert the villagers"

Shishu, "yes sir"

Then he turned towards itachi, "itachi inform ANBU scouting squads same info"

itachi, "yes sir"

Next shishu take step forward and asks, "Sir, what about Naruto?"

When shishu said Naruto name the Minato, Kushina and Jiraya's faces turned ugly and Kushina on verge of crying.

Minato adjusted his actions and looks towards shishu with plane face "for now don't leak any information other than kidnap of my children. Especially about symptoms that Naruto showed, this issue I will deal personally"

Shishu and itachi, ""yes sir"" and they left.

Minato looks towards Jiraya, "sensei, what we have to do with Naruto?"

Jraya, "for now let him recover and explain the things about Nurimi to Naruto, I am sure that he will understand. As for best course of action its better let him decide"

 **-** _ **at home**_ **-**

In room only minato, kushina and naruto facing each other. For few minutes nobody talked anything, finally minato cleared his throat and braked the silence andlifted his head looks at naruto with face of seriousness and anxiety, "listen Naruto, what we going to tell you now was s-class secret that invoved entire village and especially Nurimi's life"

Initially Naruto was thought its a little talk about what happened one week back. But when he heard the seriousness of the issue he immediately stiffened and looks at his parents with serious face

After minato and kushina explained what happed 7 years back and his twin sister state. Finally the decision to train her, so that he may feel like they are not loved him.

After few minutes, naruto with resolved eyes, "first thank you for explain everything to a child like me. Don't worry father and mother, I will take care of Nurimi, I will definitely protect her and this village"

When minato heard what naruto said and looed deeply into his eyes with a thought, ' _what you said is right sensei, my child is already matured_ '

But unlike Minato, Kushina drags Naruto into her bosom with shaking voice, "thank you my child"

Naruto immediately felt warm feeling, ' _I am happy as long as you are happy_ ' and closely hugs his mother. After a minute he released and separated from Kushina and looks towards her, "but you shouldn't ignore me. Otherwise… otherwise…" thinking what has to say next, suddenly his eyes lit up, "I will complaint to police, I know a lot of members. Ok!" said with a bit childish and threated voice.

Due to sudden threaten, they stunned for a minute and looked at each other, laughed heart fully and the tension in the environment was lessoned.

 **-** _ **After two years**_ **-**

Now the age of naruto and nurimi is 9, today is first day of their academic life of four years. Naruto was height of 142 cm and 33 kg with white T-shirt and a light black jacket on top of it. He was wearing black colour pants with white bandage on left thigh, wearing ninja pouch on right side of his waist. Nurimi was height of 140 cm and 31 kg with left hand full sleeved and sleeveless right hand jacket.

Naruto and Nurimi entered into academy grounds with their mother Kushina, suddenly a male voice calls from back.

"NARUTOOO… NURIMIIIII…."

The person who called was Sasuke with age of 9 and half year, who also started academy this year, next to him a middle aged woman Mikoto.

After naruto and Nurimi met with Sasuke they went into academy, while Kushina and Mikoto were happily watching them and look at each other laughed.

When class is about to start a bell ring, a teacher come to class with a book in his right hand. Whie placing his book on table he look at entire class and turned towards black board, writes a name with a piece of chalk, then he turn towards class, "Good morning! Students, my name Iruka Umino. You can call me Iruka-Sensei. From now onwards I will your class teacher".

Naruto started classes in academy already half-an-year, Naruto started to make new friends but Sasuke don't like it, so he always shouted at him. Very soon Naruto and Sasuke become idols for most of the girls. Whenever there is a break, girls come to talk with Naruto and Sasuke, but Sasuke replies coldly while Naruto talk with them and play joke with them. So he become soon famous, that girls from next class were come to talk with Naruto. But Nurimi and Sasuke hates that the time they spend with Naruto was reduced gradually and one day forms a team to avoid fan girls from Naruto. Most of the time in class Naruto sleeps, Iruka wake him up and asks questions, but Naruto answered all of them with flying colours. After half-an-year, Iruka begin to prepare questions only for Naruto since Iruka acknowledge, Naruto's knowledge in class was top rated but inorder to make sure that other students don't follow Naruto as their model in sleeping-in-class.

 **I hope you enjoyed my third chapter in "** _ **Tales of New Raising Sun**_ **"** **. In next chapter what Naruto did in duration of past two years? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. THANK YOU!**


	4. Naruto's Realization

**Hi guys, sorry for taking so long. I hope everyone gives their blessings and guidance, so I can enjoy my own Naruto story even better as a fan.**

 _Tales of New Raising Sun_ _– Naruto's Realization_

' _Jiraya_ ' – thinking

"Jiraya" – talking

 _ **\- Opening, Unknown place-**_

In unknown place at far end of Konoha, Naruto entered into a Gnome tree stump house with a place for three people. There was a strange man with his face with dirtied hair covered his entire face wearing tethered cloths, sitting in Full lotus pose while doing meditation. Naruto entered into the house and in front of that person sitting in same position, with calm face called, "Teacher"

After two minutes, the guy opened his eyes and sees Naruto with a smile, "you finally came to meet me after six months, and how is academy life"

"Sorry teacher, I don't want to disturb your meditation."

"If you are not my student then I wouldn't even have discusses with you? But the moment I have taken you as my student, you are like a son to me. A parent never bothers about spending his time with his child"

"Thank you teacher" with his heart full of gratitude Naruto replied.

"Two days from now, I am going to leave this place"

Naruto with little shocked and sad face, like he was expected this will eventually come, but still not willing to accept said, "yes"

When teacher looked Naruto's face his expression changed to sad and then changed to serious, with serious face he looks into Naruto's face, "Naruto, due to our fate we were able to meet each other but that doesn't mean we will have to stay like this forever, ok! But remember my words "every living thing in this world was bounded by fate. So, we are not truly enjoying freedom, but still we are thinking we are free. It's our illusion only". So, if you want to get freedom then first conquer your own fate. But you have to decide which path you have to follow. I know you select right path, at that time if our paths will cross again then we will definitely meet again. Until then take care yourself. I already thought you as a teacher, all that left for you is to master what you have learned from me."

Naruto with moisture eyes, "Teacher please show me a way how to master myself"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."For that the teacher laughed loudly that this is best joke in his life. Then, he calmed himself after some time and looks at Naruto's confused expression said "don't fear it has been very long time that I have laughed. You make me remember myself as child. Look around the world for you this world will become master"

"Before leaving I want to test what you learned from me in these two years. So, say what you learned."

"Yes, teacher" Naruto adjusted himself and by taking deep breath "I acquired knowledge on inner strength, strengthening body exercises, and finally weaponry basics"

"Good! Now i will give you my final lesson; listen carefully:

First: **know 'who you are'** \- yourself is an answer for all the struggles and problems you are facing in your life.

Second: **improving concentration and focus** – world is a noisy place. Disruptions and Distractions will always leave you frazzled and beat up. To overcome, try to connect with nature and just sit with your thoughts.

Third: **routine** \- control what you can control and focus your thoughts on the things you can't control. List out things you can do and you can't do separately. Try to find the answer based on situation.

Fourth: **create right circle** \- build your world with others who are strong inside. Be brutal and protective about the company you keep.

Fifth: **strength your body** \- it's tough to feel strong inside, if your body is not strong enough. So, make a strong effort to be fit and attractive. Eat well, exercise and dress in a way that makes you feel comfortable. Use your body to strengthen your soul

Sixth: **a good home** \- home should be a safe haven that is worth working and fighting for.

Seventh: **connect with nature** \- connect with nature means making yourself centre of universe and understand your role. Connect your core with world around you and it greatly amplifies your inner strength.

When you achieved the seventh step then you achieved mastery in inner strength and yourself. If our fate crosses we will meet again"

 **-** _ **After one month**_ **-**

A boy was standing on top of Minato's face on Hokage rock. He is looking at village with a smile on his face, after few minutes he suddenly felt like some enlighten or like something called him. He directly positioned himself in Full lotus pose, with a clam face he repeatedly breathing-in and breathing-out in a rhythm. Suddenly he felt some changes in his body due to chakra circulation, especially around his eyes. He followed the changes in his body with patiently.

Nearly after one hour, Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and he felt a great amount of chakra is flowing into his eyes. Naruto looked around village, he was so surprised that he unable to calm himself any longer and shouted, "WOWWW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. I CAN MUCH MORE CLEARLY THAN BEFORE" he just closed his mouth with his left hand and then right hand. ' _I must not attract crowd. I have to leave_ 'Naruto jumped down from Hokage rock.

At present, Naruto standing in front of mirror image reflected from his kunai. When he looked into mirror he was shocked that only one word leaked subconsciously, "SHARINGANNN…."

After few minutes blankly staring, then closed his eyes and concentrated. After few seconds he opened his eyes they turned back, but they are looking like looking deep sky.

 **-** _ **After few days**_ **-**

Naruto and Nurimi plays hide and seek in house. Naruto goes to Minato office room and looks around to hide for best place.

\- After few minutes -

Minato comes into the room with bundle of scrolls in his hands. Minato sits in office room at his house and looking at his family picture of four members, ' _children are growing very fast. I hope they become best ninja._ ' He going to pick a pen to write but suddenly Kushina runs into the room, without wait she shouts at Minato, "Minato? What is happening? Why Itachi will betray village? Tell me what is happening?"

Minato shocked for few seconds and he took deep breath leaves with _'sigh'_ looks towards Kushina, "Kushina first sit". She sits and with questioning face looks towards Minato. He can read her questioning _'why you are so calm, while entire village is in such s crises'_

"Itachi didn't betray the village, but it is necessary to resolve the issue with Uchiha betrayal and also for SSS-rank mission. I can't tell you the details but that is the decision taken by the council. I tried my best" Minato takes Kushina with him and exits.

\- Next day -

During morning, Minato standing on top of Hokage monument in his Hokage attire, one person comes from back and greets Minato.

Minato removes his Hokage cap and looks towards person, "you can relax Fugaku. This is private meeting only, I hope am not disturbing"

Fugaku stands and comes to near Minato and stand beside him shoulder-to-shoulder, "No Minato and sorry for what happed yesterday. I am failure as a leader and father also. My son did great job as ninja of Konoha."

Minato, "can you tell me how many people are scarified?"

Fugaku, "yes, nearly 100 people are killed for their betrayal. The clan strength is dropped to nearly half. I only expect that the nest generation can move towards light instead of darkness"

Minato, "I hope that is. How is Sasuke?"

Fugaku, "since he learned truth about his brother, he so depressed and not listening anyone word. I think he listens to Naruto's word only"

Minato, "don't worry he will understand, when he grow up. Unlike us they will not be restricted to bunch of old guys"

\- Same day evening -

Naruto and Nurimi meets goes to ground to meet Sasuke, but they see sad looking Sasuke. Nurimi asks with confused looking, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Sasuke looks, "I don't know but everyone saying that Itachi betrayed village and killed his own clan people."

Nurimi shocks, "but how can brother Itachi do to his own clan. I don't think he would have done it. I don't believe it. Absolutely" she started to cry.

Sasuke says while crying, "I also don't believe it. But even my mother is answering?"

After five minutes of crying session,

Naruto looks at them and took deep breath _'sigh'_ "I think we have only one option to find the fact"

Both Nurimi and Sasuke look at Naruto with surprised face while tears are still flowing from their eyes and shouts at united, "what is it?"

Naruto looks at them, smiles lightly and says "become strong and know the truth by our self"

Sasuke with strong anticipation asks, "How?"

Naruto, "Simple, become strong enough to ask brother Itachi himself?"

Nurimi and Sasuke with stupefied expression ask in single tone, ""aah?... How?""

Naruto says, "Training and knowledge will help us to achieve our goal" and thinks, _'it will be the beginning to what teacher wants to say'_

 **I hope you enjoyed my fourth chapter in "** _ **Tales of New Raising Sun**_ **"** **. In next chapter is about academic graduation? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. THANK YOU!**


End file.
